


Blue Bayou

by Sneakend



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Drinking & Talking, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sex Talk, Swearing, Water 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakend/pseuds/Sneakend
Summary: A collection of short things1. Kid & Nami, alcohol2. Kid & Killer, home3. Law & Robin, kinks4. Kid & Cora, Law5. Kokoro & Blueno, Chimney's future
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Killer, Eustass Kid & Nami, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nico Robin & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	1. Kid & Nami, alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to give me a prompt in the comments (two One Piece characters + a conversation topic) I'll try to write something short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for (tah)mina who asked for Kid & Nami discussing alcohol.

Kid had barely had time to sit down before the bartender slammed a shot glass in front of him. It was filled to the brim with something dark red. 

"It's on the house," he declared with a sneer. 

Kid raised an eyebrow but decided to disregard the hostile service, this was hardly the first time someone recognized him and took offense at something he'd done while blazing through the Grand Line. 

He chugged back the drink in one go. "Hey, that's not half bad, what's it called?"

"Redheaded slut," the bartender said with a deadpan expression. 

"The fuck?"

"That's the name of the drink," the bartender clarified, and after a significant pause added, "sir."

"You think you're being funny? I could kill you like _that_ ," Kid said, half rising from his seat and snapping his fingers in front of the man's face for effect. Somewhere behind the bar counter, a dozen metal utensils scattered on the floor. 

Had Killer been present, Kid knew he would've tried to de-escalate the situation. Too bad he wasn't there. Too bad for the poor schmuck who'd decided to insult Kid tonight. He was about to call the biggest knife around into his hand when someone grabbed his bicep with tiny, nimble fingers. 

"Oh, shh," she shushed him. "He gave me the same one. Either he's got a type or he hates pirates. Regardless, free alcohol!"

She raised her glass to him and finished it with a smirk, her long orange hair shifting with the movement. She seemed familiar but it took him a while to place her as one of the Strawhat's crew. Her name had something to do with the ocean. 

"You're fine being called a slut? By him?" He frowned at her. He didn't know her well but he would've expected almost anyone to have higher standards than this. The bartender had a distinctively unkempt look about him and Kid could smell the sweat on his clothes from meters away. 

She turned to give the bartender a slow once over. "True, it's a bit insulting coming from someone like him. You on the other hand... May call me whatever you wish."

"Are you flirting with me?"

She tilted her head to the side. "So what if I am?"

"Well, I don't really..." he started and drifted off, unsure of how to convey his meaning discreetly without outing himself in front of a whole room of strangers. 

She stared at him for a moment before leaning closer, whispering. "Swing that way?"

He gave her a stiff, almost imperceptible nod, unwilling to examine how she could tell that about him with just one look. 

"Neither do I! It's just a bit of fun," she said with a wave of her hand. 

Well, if fun of the non-sexual kind was the only thing she was after who was he to resist. He made himself comfortable on his seat again and turned back to the bartender as if he hadn't been threatening to kill him just moments ago. 

"Well, what the hell, gimme four more of those sluts."

"Now we're talking!" his new companion called out excitedly. 

The bartender shoved four more shots in front of them with a careless motion that caused the liquid inside the glasses to slosh around, threatening to spill over the edges. Kid stared at the surface of the drink closest to him and finally, the name of his new drinking buddy came back to him — Nami, like a wave. 

"Where's the rest of your crew anyway?" he asked after finishing his second shot. 

Nami had grabbed one of the shots for herself without asking and was now cradling it in her hand. "Why? Looking for someone in particular?"

"More like trying to avoid most of them."

"Oh, that's why I'm here. I mean, Zoro might drop by if only he could find his way here but everyone else is likely to stray far away from places like this."

That, at least, was a relief. He didn't need anyone else from that crazy crew around when he was trying to relax, least of all their captain. 

"I don't see your buddies around either." Nami's voice jerked his attention back to their conversation. 

"Yeah. Maybe they'll drop by later, who knows. If they do I'll introduce them to this drink of yours," he said, entirely convinced that if Killer ever heard of this he wouldn't let Kid live it down. 

"Actually, it wouldn't exactly be the first choice for me," Nami said and gestured at the bartender, "oi, when does your shift end?"

"Why?" He turned to look at her suspiciously. 

"Because I really don't trust you to not spit in our drinks, that's why," she offered with a sweet smile. 

The bartender scoffed at her and marched to the backroom only to return with another member of the staff, this one much easier on eyes and actually smiling. She brushed her hair behind her ear, revealing a row of earrings and turned attentively towards Nami. 

"Hi," Nami greeted her in a sultry voice. "Can I get a strawberry daiquiri for both of us? Please and thank you."

"Of course, honey," the new bartender replied, already in the process of mixing the first drink. 

When the new drink was set before Kid he eyed it with trepidation. It was every bit as red as its predecessor but came in a fancy glass, not to mention its consistency was closer to a smoothie than liquid. He took a careful sip under Nami's watchful eye, doing his best not to show any overt reaction. 

She leaned closer. "So, how is it?"

"It's alright, for a girly drink," he admitted. 

"Girly drink, pfft, whatever, what'd _you_ order?"

He didn't have to even think about it. "How about whiskey?"

"Just whiskey?" She sounded disappointed. 

"On the rocks?" he added, a little hesitantly. 

Nami shook her head at him. "Boring! Use your imagination."

"Fine! Then... Absinthe," he offered, it was the first at least remotely exotic drink he could think of. 

Apparently not _that_ exotic though since the bartender found a bottle in no time at all and started setting up the drinks with sugar cubes and intricate spoons. 

"Oh, yes! I've been meaning to try this," Nami said when the green, cloudy drink was handed to her. She took in a generous mouthful and seemed to regret it immediately. "That's vile!"

Kid shrugged. "It's not for everyone."

She aimed an accusing stare at him. "I saw you make a face just now! You don't like it either!"

"Fine, someone I know likes it. Thinks drinking it makes him look cool or some shit."

"Ugh, I need something to cleanse my palate after that." She waited to catch the bartender's attention again. "Hey, does this island have a signature cocktail?"

"How about Horse Jizz?" suggested their first bartender from the corner to which he had retreated to endlessly wipe the wine glasses clean of fingerprints and water spots. 

The audacity of that man. 

"How about shut the fuck up?" Kid yelled back at him, almost losing his balance on the unsteady bar stool. 

"Don't get us kicked out yet! It's raining outside," Nami warned, throwing out a hand to steady him. She turned back at their competent bartender and asked in a stage whisper, "what's Horse Jizz, anyway?"

"Half beer, half milk. Fully not recommended."

Hearing that was almost enough to make a sober man gag. And Kid was ready to admit he was no longer sober. "That guy's trying to kill us."

Nami let out an exasperated sigh but didn't argue. "How about you just surprise us, but make it delicious and as girly as possible."

"Will do," she complied and started mixing something that smelled suspiciously like bubblegum. 

"I don't know what it's called, but it looks delicious. Cheers!" Nami commented a moment later, holding out her glass and tapping it against Kid's. 

He took a mouthful and though it was sweet and somehow, disturbingly, tasted _pink_ , it was also unexpectedly strong. A few sips were enough to take him over the edge and all the way from tipsy to drunk. Whatever was mixed in it, the bartender hadn't cheaped out on the strong stuff. 

"Ah! That was so good!" Nami announced and Kid was shocked to realize she'd already finished her drink. 

"You can really drink," he said, impressed despite himself. 

She gave him a little appreciative giggle. "This is nothing! Next time, let's have a drinking contest."

"Next time?" He wasn't sure how he felt about that. 

"Yeah, we're basically friends now," she said, nodding enthusiastically. 

"That's just the alcohol talking."

"No! We should hang out, I like your coat.“

"You do?" Of course, he knew that he looked good but it still wasn't common to get compliments from virtual strangers. 

"For sure, you've got a sense of fashion, not many guys do," she said with a serious expression. 

"Huh. Thanks, I guess," he said only to be almost drowned out by a loud snort from that nuisance of a bartender. 

Kid shot a glare at him. "What was that?"

The man shrugged. "Nothing at all." He turned his back to them but then turned around again, clearly unable to keep his mouth shut. "Just... Fashion? You look like a prostitute. Both of you."

This time Kid got up far enough to reach over the counter. "I've had it up to here with you!"

"Then get the fuck out of here!" the bartender screeched, taking an unconscious step back.

"You're fucking unprofessional! Bitch!"

"And you're a murderer!"

The fingers of his metal arm clenched together with enough force to shatter the glass in his hand into a thousand pieces. "I sure as fuck am about to be!"

He wasn’t certain if he was about to kill the man or just frighten him a bit, and he never got to find out because Nami pulled him back, the strength in her small frame surprising him enough that he stumbled. Nami took advantage of that and started dragging him across the room.

"Okay, it's time for us to leave, thanks for the great service," Nami called out over her shoulder while ushering Kid out into the rain. 

He was still fuming as the cold water hit him in the face, making him consider just going back and settling the fight once and for all when Nami pressed herself against him, a shiver running down her body. 

"Wow, it's chilly," she mumbled, a slight slur to her words, "couldn't you have waited a little before starting a fight?"

"That guy started it the minute he called me a slut," he scoffed at her. 

"Well, he wasn't wrong," said a figure stepping out of the darkness. 

"Torao!" Nami exclaimed, turning towards him. "What a coincidence!"

Law gave her a blank look. "Yeah, a coincidence."

"I've been waiting here for hours," Kid whined, knowing full well he was exaggerating. 

"Oh," Nami said, her gaze darting between them, "are you guys...?"

She was clearly putting the pieces together, only slightly slower than normal because of her inebriation. 

"Maybe keep it to yourself." Law stared at her sternly. 

"Aww, where's the fun in that." She pouted. 

"You want to be body swapped with Sanji again?"

Nami lifted her chin defiantly. "I'll have you know, I respond better to bribery than threats."

"Relax, she's cool." Kid stepped in, placing a hand on Law's shoulder. 

That earned a calculating look from Law before he turned around, shaking Kid's hand off. "Whatever. Let's go."

Kid sighed, it was clear Law was in a mood now and he'd have to do something to ameliorate that. 

"You good?" he asked Nami. 

"Yeah, Sunny's not that far. And I'm not entirely helpless, you know."

"I don't doubt it," he said, unable to help a smirk. 

"Well... Good night, if you know what I mean," she replied, making a vague gesture towards Law. 

"Wait, here." Kid shook off his coat and dropped it on Nami's shoulders. It was way too big for her and not a hundred percent waterproof but it should keep her from catching a cold on her walk back. "Just... Return it to me. Next time."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." She pulled the coat around her more tightly. "Till next time then."

She turned to walk towards the harbor, crouching down after a couple of steps to lift the coat's hem so it wasn't dragging through the wet ground. 

"Well, that was smart," Law commented. 

"I told her to return it, didn't I? I know you love that coat."

"You keep telling yourself that. Now, move your ass, we gotta find a new place to stay."

"How about we just fuck in an alley?" Kid suggested.

"Sounds like something a slut would say."

"I can live with that." Kid shrugged, then let out a chuckle. "You know, their cook's gonna have a conniption when he sees that coat on her."

Law shot him a look. "Should I be jealous?"

"Totally. I'll marry her and we'll have a dozen redheaded kids."

"You're so full of shit."

Kid slid an arm around Law's waist and leaned in closer. "I'm gonna forget all about you."

"Not in public." Law removed his arm firmly and kept walking.

"You're no fun."

"And whose fault is that?"

"It's like you aren't even happy to see me," Kid complained, avoiding looking at Law. Usually, he didn't let his neediness get the better of him. Must have been the alcohol.

"Eustass," Law sighed, stopping in his tracks.

"I know, I know, you've told me not to get attached but —" Kid started, only to be interrupted by Law grabbing his face with both hands and kissing him.

The kiss went on for a while and had it been up to Kid it would never have ended at all. When Law finally pulled back he had a smudge of lipstick on the corner of his mouth. Kid considered wiping it away with his finger but decided he liked the look of it as it was.

"Happy now?" Law asked, his hand sliding down Kid's bare chest.

"Not quite yet," he replied and pulled Law back in for another kiss.

Somewhere across the street a couple of drunks wolf-whistled at them on their way from one bar to another. Instead of pulling away, Law simply pointed his middle finger at them. Kid definitely counted that as a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Redheaded slut](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Redheaded_slut)   
>  [Horse Jizz](https://www.huffpost.com/entry/gross-alcoholic-drinks_n_4059712?guccounter=1&guce_referrer=aHR0cHM6Ly93d3cuZ29vZ2xlLmNvbS8&guce_referrer_sig=AQAAAHxjTloslBT8oe4uKX58WV6J7gzcyluKzlAk-Mp3KPFm0b9P3aDUIEdJmS8dVZRyXrkD4hhVgJxtSBrRbtcx-9ptfrqntqE22HBJyZpZFI-9dFY7oKYq-uSJfHUbFoLirlKojyy9pmyKbKMFfT0qKdsJnfckGC1EdPg3lVcVKHba)


	2. Kid & Killer, home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lojo asked for Kid & Killer, home. Here you go, bro.

"Please, have some mercy, aren't you from South Blue too?" begged the enemy captain kneeling in front of Kid. 

He was a pathetic sight, all his earlier bravado gone now that his crew lay around him, incapacitated and bleeding. 

Kid fixed him with a stare that the man held only for a second before turning his head away. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"I'm from there too, we should stick together, which island you from? My name's—“

"Oh, cut the bullshit, I don't give a damn about your name. And stop acting like you weren't the one who attacked us."

"I see now that I was wrong! Believe me, I didn't know it was you!"

"You know he's from South Blue but you don't recognize our flag?" Killer interjected. 

"Hey, good point! How stupid do you think I am?" Kid crossed his arms over his chest. "Not that it matters, that place means nothing to me. If I go back, it'll be to burn the whole place to the ground."

That drained the last color from the other man's face.

"Really? Then... Let me join your crew, I've got a devil's fruit!" he suggested in a desperate tone, probably realizing he was grasping at straws. 

"Not for long," Kid reassured him, "now, be a good boy and open your mouth."

The man turned a horrified look at Killer, who was slouching against the mast and wiping his blades clean of blood. 

"Don't look at me," he said, "I'm not the one in charge."

"Unless you'd rather take your chances with his little friends," Kid said, nodding his head towards Killer. 

The man looked like he was about to piss himself which certainly amused Killer. "He thinks you're going to rape him."

"Huh? Where'd you get that from?" Kid asked, pulling the man's head back by the hair to get a better look at his face. He was surprisingly quiet all of a sudden. 

"You did tell him to open his mouth."

"Well, it definitely wasn't so I could put my dick in there! What the fuck, man? You think I can't do better than you?" He gave the man's head a violent jerk. "Just open up, I only want to kill you."

"Kid," Killer said, shaking his head fondly. "He clearly knows who you are, probably knows about your powers too."

"I know, I know," Kid sighed, finally letting go of the man's hair, "but wouldn't it be nice if they cooperated for once?"

"Thought you enjoyed doing it the hard way."

"Maybe," Kid admitted. It usually _was_ more interesting when they resisted. 

He slipped a hand inside his pocket and fished out a tiny steel ball, flipped it into the air, and let it hover there for a moment, just long enough for his target's eyes to focus on it, before he let it plunge through the air. It burrowed its way through the man's eyeball with ease and continued its way deeper into the brain. There was some screaming but it died out quickly when he made the ball bounce around the man's skull, scrambling his brain beyond repair. 

"That never gets easier to watch," Killer commented as the man's dead body flopped to the floor. 

Kid let out a laugh. "You literally cut people open."

"Blades are predictable. Your methods... Aren't. What the hell did you even use?"

Kid called his weapon back through the same hole it had entered. He dipped it in the ocean to wash away any unnecessary brain gunk before dropping it into Killer's hand. 

"Got them from the casino a while back. See? They'll fit through any hole."

Killer shook his head in disbelief. "And here I thought you smashed that machine because you lost."

"I don't lose," Kid scoffed and hauled the body of the dead man over the rail of the ship and into the ocean. "Hey, cut one of the living ones open and toss them in the water. Let the sharks take care of this mess."

Killer got to work with a sigh. He picked the liveliest of the enemy crew members, a tall man doing his best to crawl away with a broken leg, and dragged him across the deck. He wouldn't stop struggling so Killer cut off his right arm with one swift stroke. That didn't help with the wailing but distracted the man from trying to reach for Killer's weapons. 

Kid lifted the poor fellow so that only his upper torso was hanging over the rail, giving perfect access to his neck. Killer drew his blade across the man's throat slowly but with enough force that in the end his head was hanging off at an awkward angle, mostly separated from the rest of his body. 

Killer watched the blood spurting out of his open neck hit the seawater below and frowned. "You serious about not going back home?"

"To that shit hole? Are you feeling nostalgic?" Kid turned to look at him. 

"Not really. Though it's where we met."

"I'm serious about wiping it off the face of the planet. Ain't no home for me."

Killer turned his gaze to where Heat and Wire were dumping the rest of the bodies overboard with little regard to whether they were dead or alive. "Some of the crew might be disappointed, no settling down after all this and getting drunk on some South Blue beach."

"Who wants to settle down? I know you're old, but I thought you still had a good few decades left in you."

"Someone has to be the mature one and think about the future."

"Just say what you're trying to say. You wanted me to spare his life because of some false sense of kinship?" Kid asked, his tone rising in irritation. 

"Scum like that? Nah," Killer said, his face unreadable under the mask. 

"What then?"

"Just realized I haven't thought about it in a long time. South Blue." Killer shrugged. 

"That's because we didn't leave behind anything worth thinking about," Kid said nonchalantly. 

"Wouldn't that make us homeless?"

"Huh? The fuck do you think this is?" Kid asked, gesturing all around them. 

"Guess you're right," Killer conceded. He _did_ feel more secure on Victoria Punk than he ever had living on the streets of their home island. 

"Damn straight. We're already home. A ship and the ocean and a crew, what else do you need?"

"That almost sounded profound. I don't get a special mention?" Killer asked. He knew technically he was included in the "crew" but maybe he liked to have his ego stroked occasionally too. 

"Fuck off," Kid said, rolling his eyes. "You know I'd be dead without you. You want me to suck you off too?"

"You offering?" Killer quipped back only to realize the rest of the crew had stopped in their tracks and were staring at him awkwardly as if anticipating a fight. Thanks to Kid's explosive temper those were a daily occurrence. 

"The hell y'all staring at?" Kid yelled at them. "Get back to work."

Killer went back to retrieve the hand he'd cut off earlier and threw it into the ocean. A few sharks had already been lured in by the blood and he watched as they tore pieces off one of the bodies still floating on the surface. 

Kid joined him, leaning against the wooden rail and tapping a finger against Killer's mask. "Sometimes I wish you didn't wear this. Just so I could tell what you're thinking."

"I doubt seeing my face would help that much."

"Hey, maybe I like seeing your face."

Sometimes Killer wished there was an easy way to let Kid know he'd managed to make Killer smile without him having to expose his face. "You know I don't care about South Blue." _I only care about you_ , he thought. 

"I know. You'd follow me anywhere," Kid said seriously and for a moment Killer felt like maybe he was replying to his thoughts rather than what he'd said. 

"Yeah, guess I would." But of course, he didn't have to guess at all, he'd die before he let Kid get into trouble without him. 

It probably wasn't healthy, this level of loyalty. But it was the only thing that had ever felt right. They worked together too well to give this up even if it ended in their mutual destruction one day.

"It's not like there aren't beaches on other seas," Kid pointed out, staring into the horizon where the sun was starting to set.

"Huh?"

"If that's where you want to retire, I'm sure we'll find a beach for you somewhere. It's a big fucking world out there."

Killer hadn't really expected to return to this topic. In truth, he'd always thought they'd die long before reaching old age. However, Kid had always had that stubborn streak, it was entirely possible he'd simply refuse to die.

"As long as you're there too." _Pirate king or not._

"Hell yeah, we're gonna have those cocktails you drink straight outta coconut," Kid said, already immersed in the plan.

Killer was about to remind him that the beach life might be less glamorous for someone who was unable to swim when Wire approached them, dragging a red trail behind him.

"We cleaned the blood off the deck last time," he said blankly.

Kid turned around in frustration. "Who cares? Is there a fucking chore chart I'm not aware of?"

Killer tried to hide his snort with a cough, which earned an indignant look from his captain.

"Yes, Heat made one weeks ago," Wire said, frowning. "People kept leaving dirty dishes in the sink."

"Why am I only hearing about this now?" Kid asked only to be met with silence. 

Wire looked at Killer pleadingly before hurrying off to avoid Kid's wrath.

"I'll warn you next time so we don't make such a mess when it's our turn to clean," Killer promised, patting Kid on the shoulder.

"This is such bullshit," Kid whined, heading towards the mops and buckets someone had graciously fetched for them.

"Don't be a baby, we'll do it together."

"Whatever, old man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kid's using a [pachinko](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pachinko) [ball](https://www.google.com/search?q=pachinko+ball&client=firefox-b-d&sxsrf=ALeKk00RDF4alZtVq-2XVTJd4OCGnbtOpQ:1601745230803&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjTpIL89ZjsAhUDmIsKHVSOBUoQ_AUoAXoECBQQAw&biw=1525&bih=711) as a weapon in this.


	3. Law & Robin, kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j_aneki asked for Law & Robin discussing their kinks. (Also happy b'day to u ♡)

Law had been quite content sitting by himself on the sidelines of the party, sipping wine and being ignored, until someone took a seat next to him. He lifted his gaze slowly, unsurprised to be met with Robin's enigmatic smile. She was the only one from her crew who could sneak up on him like that, or so he liked to believe. 

She held out her empty wine glass without a word and Law reached over to fill it from the bottle he'd confiscated from the dinner table. The movement pushed back the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the rope marks that still adorned his wrist. Naturally, Robin's eyes zeroed in on this detail immediately. 

She reached out to trace them with her finger. "What's that from?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I think I know," Robin said, looking smug. 

"It's personal," Law deflected. 

Robin chuckled. "It's alright, you don't have to elaborate."

"You know that saying, curiosity killed the cat?"

"And I'm the cat?" Robin asked, taking a sip of wine. 

Law shrugged. "You like knowing things."

"That'd make you a cat too," Robin pointed out, leaning closer. "I think this knowledge is more likely to hurt you than me, anyway, were it to get out. But it'll stay with me. Did Eustass do this?"

At this point, he probably shouldn't have been surprised by Robin's almost supernatural observational skills and yet he couldn't keep his eyes from widening in surprise. 

Robin simply gave him a knowing look. "He's good with his hands, isn't he?"

"Well, technically he's only got one," Law said flatly. He'd meant it as a joke, but even now he couldn't find much humor in that subject. 

"Doesn't seem to be slowing him down any."

"I don't think even death could slow him down."

Robin nodded her head slightly. "You care about him."

"I wouldn't say that." Law refused to meet her eyes. 

"What kind of rope did he use?"

"Are you going to critique his choice of materials?" Not that Law minded the change of topic. 

"Perhaps, it wasn't cotton was it?"

"No, he actually puts in some thought when it comes to things like that," Law admitted. 

"So he's not all looks," Robin said, her tone approving. 

"Fucking him has got its perks."

"I'm all ears," Robin motioned for him to continue. 

Law frowned at her. "Do you always fixate on other people's sex lives?"

"Only when they're unbearably attractive," Robin teased, making Law choke on his mouthful of wine. 

" _You're_ unbearable," he huffed after recovering. 

"I've been called worse."

Law eyed her, trying to determine whether she was genuinely interested or just bored. There had to be a reason she'd decided to join him when there were so many other options available. Knowing her, she'd never forget a single tidbit he shared with her. But he was relatively sure that she wouldn't use them against him or, more importantly, against Eustass. Not after the things they'd been together. 

He sighed in defeat. "You really want to know?" 

In reply, Robin held out her glass to be refilled. 

"Well, you know Eustass," Law started, then paused for a moment. "Actually, you probably don't know him at all. Regardless, he'll try almost anything at least once."

Robin raised an eyebrow at that. "And you?"

"It depends," he hesitated, realizing he wasn't drunk enough for this conversation after all. 

Robin rested her hand on his arm supportively. "If it helps, I can share something first."

"Fair enough." Anything to buy him more time. 

"I like to _watch_ people," she said, her tone conspiratorial. 

Based on what he knew about her, Robin had made a whole career out of watching people. But taking into account the context of their conversation it was obvious she meant this more clandestinely. If that is, one considered sex more clandestine than assassination. 

"With or without permission?" he wondered. 

She grinned at him, her teeth flashing. "Both."

"Seen anything interesting?"

"Oh, definitely. Maybe even someone you know." She turned to gauge his reaction. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Law asked, suspicious. 

"When I was in Baroque Works, I was very close to Crocodile. I watched him," Robin lowered her tone, "with Doflamingo."

Law suddenly felt like there was something stuck in his throat, making it hard to breathe. He hadn't expected her to bring up Doflamingo and had she not been so smart he might've given her the benefit of the doubt, might've counted this as an accident. But even one look at her shrewd face was enough to remind him that she could be cruel when she wanted to. She was playing with him, making him want to change the topic. 

"That's..." he started, knowing that showing his discomfort with discussing Doflamingo was itself giving Robin more information than he was comfortable with. He pressed a hand against his temple and just blurted out, "Eustass likes it when I choke him."

"Good for him!" It was clear that Robin hadn't missed a second of his internal battle. 

For a few awkward minutes, the silence stretched between them. Law used that time to his advantage and finished another glass of wine, realizing they'd need a new bottle soon. 

"Law," Robin called out his name gently. 

"What?"

"I apologize, I didn't mean to upset you." She sounded sincere but Law was sure she knew how to fake that as well. 

He waved her off. "It's fine, he's locked up now anyway."

"No, no, I was being insensitive. It's only fair if I share something next," she offered. "Let me think. You remember Bartolomeo?"

"Unfortunately," Law sneered. 

"He was _so_ very desperate for me to sit on his face."

"You're not serious," he groaned. 

Robin gave him a wicked smile. "You want proof?" 

"Ugh, please, no." He dreaded even thinking about what proof she might have to offer. "I believe you."

Robin only chuckled in response. 

"I could ask Eustass, you know," Law said before he could stop himself. 

"Hmm?"

"If he'd let you watch."

It wasn't really a question of whether Eustass would want it, Law was more than familiar with his gigantic ego. The more people there were watching, the harder he'd get off, in theory at least. He never did miss it when people checked him out, something that happened more often than Law was happy with. 

"Truly?" Robin asked, surprised. "You'd be alright with that?"

"Perhaps, in a limited capacity," Law said. There was no way he'd consider letting this woman see him naked, but that didn't necessarily limit their options much. "He can be a handful."

"I've got more than enough hands," Robin assured him but restrained from actually demonstrating her powers. 

"Just please don't make jokes like that around him," Law huffed in amusement. 

Robin gave him a meaningful look. "It's not easy, losing a part of yourself."

"Yeah," he said, unsure of whether she was talking about herself right then. Not that it didn't apply to Law as well. 

"He's still learning to live with it," he added, even though he had a feeling neither of them was thinking about Eustass' arm anymore. 

Robin nodded understandingly, then chuckled. "You talk about him so much I still have very little idea about what _you_ like. Or could it be that," she paused for effect, her enormous dark eyes poring into his, "you're in love?"

His first instinct was to deny it — yet somehow he couldn't bring himself to utter the words. It was ridiculous, of course. He wasn't in love. But maybe, just maybe, he also wasn't _not_ in love. Law shook his head, feeling like he'd had both too much and not enough to drink. 

"I think I need something stronger than wine for this discussion," he sighed. 

Robin patted him on the back. "Zoro owes me one if only we can find him. But don't think I'll let you off the hook."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Law said, smart enough to know when he'd met his match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though cotton rope can be used for bondage (it's often the cheapest option), the knots on it may compact down hard and be difficult to open. Let's say Robin's had a bad experience and had to cut someone free and ruin the rope.


	4. Kid & Cora, Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lojo asked for Kid & Cora talking about Law. This is some kind of AU where Cora never died.

Kid wasn't sure what had caused him to black out in the first place, but when he came to he was already chained to a wall, the all too familiar weakness from the seastone cuffs seeping through his body. Although his eyes were open now, he couldn't see far in the dim light of the cell. The flicker from one lonely torch was just enough for him to make out the figure beside him, similarly chained. 

"Hey, Cora-san? Please don't be dead?" he called out in a low voice. 

"I'm alive. I think," came a quiet reply. 

Kid sighed in relief. "Thank fuck. Law'd kill me if I let you die."

Cora raised his head, a hopeful look on his face. "They didn't get him?"

"No, just us." At least he was pretty sure it was just the two of them. 

"Good."

"Because he's going to come save us or because you don't care about your own life?" Kid asked. He knew he was basically picking a fight but what else was there to do. 

"You're being very rude," Cora huffed at him. 

Kid shrugged, the chains clinking against the wall. "Learned from the best."

Cora frowned at him. "I hope you don't mean who I think you mean."

"Actually, I was referring to my bitch of a mother," Kid said. "But the fact that your mind immediately went to Law... Very telling."

"Well, perhaps his personality leaves a little to be desired..." Cora conceded reluctantly. 

"Just a little."

"You've stuck around this long."

"So have you," Kid pointed out. 

"I'm his dad!" Cora exclaimed, forgetting to control his volume. He always did tend to get emotional when Law was the subject. 

"Yeah? Didn't stop my dad," Kid said flatly. 

Cora sighed deeply. "This is very depressing."

"What's depressing is just waiting for a rescue," Kid said, almost certain there were no guards around eavesdropping on their conversation. "I say we brainstorm a way to escape so we don't have to listen to Law's bitching when he shows up."

"It's seastone, there isn't much we can do," Cora replied, shaking his shackles for good measure. 

"You just want to wait?"

Cora looked at him with a sincere expression. "Law wouldn't leave you."

Kid scoffed. "Me? You're the one he's obsessed with."

"He's not obsessed with me."

"Cora-san this and Cora-san that," Kid said in mock imitation of Law, "I can't sleep if I don't kiss Cora-san goodnight."

"Are you... jealous?" Cora asked, blinking at him. "He talks about you all the time when you aren't around."

That was news to Kid. "He does? Like what?"

Cora made a show of thinking about the answer before replying, "he told me you cry during sex."

Kid bristled at that. "That's bullshit!"

"Is it?" Cora asked curiously, his head tilted to the side. "The walls on your ship are very thin."

That was the last straw, not only was Cora insulting Kid, he'd insulted his ship too. "Oh, fuck you, dad!" he snarled, jerking forward with his whole weight. 

He'd done it more for show than actually expecting any tangible result yet to his surprise the other end of his chain came loose from the wall with relative ease, falling to the ground with a loud clink. 

Cora stared at him, eyes wide open. "Did you just call me dad?"

"That's what you're fixating on?" Kid snapped, frustrated. "I'm free!"

"You called me dad!" Cora said with a grin. 

"I didn't, you're hearing things," Kid insisted. "Can you get free on your own or do you need me to do everything, _Cora-san_?"

Cora pulled at his chains with little effect. "Help?"

Kid sighed but got up, stopping for a moment to make sure they hadn't been too loud and alerted someone. All was quiet though, so he grabbed at the chains and pulled. This time they came loose with a substantial amount of the wall. Stony rubble rained right down on Cora, a few of the bigger stones hitting him on the head. 

"They really thought they'd keep us in a place that's half-rotten, huh?" Kid mused. 

Cora stood up and moved next to him, dragging his chains behind. Kid turned to face him and opened his mouth to comment on the trail of blood running down his forehead when he was smothered into a hug. 

"What the fuck," he yelped, though it was significantly muffled by his face being pressed against Cora's shoulder. 

"You have my blessing to marry Law," Cora announced. 

Such emotional outbursts weren't exactly out of character for him, but Kid didn't think he'd ever get used to them. Only a fool would've taken his slip of the tongue as an admission of some kind of familial bond. 

"Whoa, what are you going on about," Kid questioned, ready to deny any such intentions before his brain caught up with his mouth. "Really?"

"Really."

Kid scratched his ear. "Huh. You think he'd say yes?"

Cora nodded at him. "I'm certain."

How could he be so certain, Kid wanted to know. "Have you guys talked about—“

He was interrupted by an angry shout from the corridor outside their cell, presumably from one of their captors. "What in tarnation is going on here? Why are the prisoners free?"

Kid exchanged a look with Cora. Though they were now free, they were still both tied to the seastone cuffs — those were unfortunately made of stronger stuff than the walls around them. He was willing to have a shot at the iron bars separating them from the outside world, however. 

"Just get behind me," Kid hissed, already shoving at Cora. 

Cora didn't put up much resistance. "What are you going to do?"

"Kill them with the chain and my bare hands if I have to. We gotta get back to Law alive."

Kid knew Cora wasn't entirely helpless, had seen him fight more than once. But he wasn't capable of the same ruthlessness that came naturally to Kid. 

"Oh. They didn't take your arm," Cora commented, fixing his gaze on Kid's metal arm. 

Kid laughed at that, their captors were truly incompetent. "How did we get caught by these morons again?"

"We'll tell Law we were tortured," Cora said after a moment of silence. 

Although Kid doubted Cora's ability to lie to Law he had to agree on this one. "I suppose I'd rather have sympathy than mockery too. It's a deal."

"Here," Cora said and smeared some of his own blood on Kid's face. "It'll be more convincing this way."

Kid nodded his head. "Cheers. Now let's kill these motherfuckers."


	5. Kokoro & Blueno, Chimney's future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A total interlude from all the Kid and Law things. Nancelot wanted Kokoro & Blueno talking about Chimney's future. Bless you for always having the weirdest favourite characters.

It was a slow night at the bar, which left plenty of room for Chimney and Gonbe to run around and sneak under the tables, crawling through whatever the previous customers had dragged in with their boots. _That'll be good for their immune system_ , Kokoro thought while draining the last of her pint of ale. 

She knew that some people didn't take kindly to having children in places like this, but she was yet to meet anyone who dared to complain about it to her face. And Blueno didn't mind, on the contrary, he often seemed delighted to have customers who weren't starting a fight over something trivial or puking their guts out in the corner. More often than not he'd have something new for Chimney to try too, be it a kid-friendly cocktail or, like today, some exotic juice. 

Kokoro was of the opinion that it was best to introduce children to the adult world early on — with some caveats, of course. She wanted Chimney to be prepared in case something happened to Kokoro, not that she had any plans to die this young. Still, even the best of intentions didn't carry much weight, not with the world being like it was. That was a lesson she'd learned the hard way. 

"More juice!" Chimney demanded, proffering her cup towards Blueno. There were cobwebs stuck to her pigtails but she didn't seem to be aware of the fact. 

"Coming right up," Blueno said and crouched down to reach for the jug on the lowest shelf of the fridge. 

"What is that anyway?" Kokoro asked as she watched Blueno fill the glass with pale pink liquid. 

"Rhubarb juice, I made it myself," he said with his regular wide smile. 

"Rhubarb, huh? I guess you can get anything in a port town like this," she mused. 

"No better place to live. Would you like to try some?"

She laughed. "Mix it with booze and I will."

"It'll ruin the juice," Chimney informed her. 

"Oh? And how'd you know?"

Chimney slapped a hand in front of her mouth to hide her guilty expression. "Just a guess!" she giggled through her hand before turning on her heels and racing Gonbe to the back of the room. 

Kokoro shook her head fondly. Maybe she was being too lax but she also distinctly remembered trying alcohol even younger than Chimney was now and she'd turned out fine! Perhaps she drunk more than most but she'd never lost a drinking contest, surely that counted as a strength rather than a flaw. 

"She's a good kid." Blueno nodded towards Chimney. 

"Just don't spoil her too much or she'll end up following in your footsteps," Kokoro told him. 

Blueno refilled her glass. "What's wrong with being a bartender?"

"Nothing, I suppose. I personally prefer sitting on this side of the counter," Kokoro said in jest. "In all seriousness, she should see the world. As long as there's a world to see."

"What's this attitude?"

She shrugged. "Just a feeling, there are bad things on the horizon, let me tell you. I'm sure you've got a better idea than you let on."

"I do hear all kinds of things from the customers," he said evasively. 

"Well, I'd like to keep her safe but I have my limits."

"You could leave and take her with you."

"Hah! I'm too old to leave this place," Kokoro scoffed. 

Blueno busied himself with wiping down the counter but gave her a long look. "Surely not."

She waved a dismissive hand at him. "Don't try to flatter me. Besides, where would I go? No place is safe, that's life."

"What does _she_ want?"

"Now that," Kokoro said, taking a long swig from her glass, "changes daily."

Blueno hummed in agreement. "She is a kid after all. Who knows, she might become a pirate. Or join the marines!"

That thought was almost enough to make Kokoro lose her appetite for more drink. "Not if I have anything to say about it, those bastards have ruined enough lives as is."

"You aren't talking about pirates, are you?"

She chose not to dignify that with an answer. "Pour me another one."

Blueno did as ordered. "I think it's your future bartender's bedtime."

Kokoro turned slowly, she wasn't as agile as she used to be, and true enough, both Chimney and Gonbe had fallen asleep under a table. They were curled in a nest made of things found in the lost and found box that Blueno kept around since drunken customers were in a habit of leaving things behind. Most never came back for whatever they'd lost either. If only someone had left behind a cameko for her to capture this image. 

"She seems comfortable enough on the floor," she decided. 

She would never prioritize drinking over her granddaughter but there was no real reason to wake her up just to head home. Kokoro herself had spent numerous nights sleeping on the floor — without even the luxury of a soft coat. 

"Children seem to be tough like that," Blueno observed. 

"Thought of having your own?"

He laughed. "With whom?"

Kokoro shook her head at him. "As if you don't flirt with your customers every day. How about Kalifa? Though I might go for her myself."

A wary look passed across his face. "You're welcome to her."

"You're very good with Chimney, you should think about it. You've got a stable job." She wasn't sure why she cared about this, maybe it was something that came with age, poking your nose into other people's business. 

"Perhaps in a few years, if I'm still here," he said. 

"And where'd you go?" She was genuinely curious, his life seemed to revolve around the bar. 

"It's not something I'm planning, but as you said, the future is uncertain." He didn't meet her eyes. 

"Hmm. You better stay. What'd I do without this place?"

"Find another bar? There are about three just down the street," Blueno suggested. 

"You ought to show some appreciation for my patronage," Kokoro admonished him. "Sometimes I think I'm single-handedly keeping this place afloat."

Blueno bowed his head slightly. "Duly noted."

She was about to switch to a cheerier topic when the main door slammed open, a group of the Galley-La guys streaming in. They were loud enough that she suspected they must've started drinking hours ago. They didn't pay much mind to her, immediately seizing the biggest table for themselves. The handsome one with the glorious black hair came over to the counter and let his bird do the ordering while his long-nosed buddy crouched on the ground, peering under the table. 

"There's a baby under here!" He beamed without averting his eyes off the scene. 

"That's no damn baby, she's like six years old," Paulie grumbled. "Don't you know anything about kids, Kaku?"

Kokoro could've pointed out that Paulie was equally clueless but she wasn't in a mood for an argument although she knew Chimney would've taken offense had she been awake. She took her age quite seriously, as did most children under the age of ten. 

"Fiddlesticks! I know lots," Kaku said, still staring wistfully at Chimney. 

"Didn't we come here to drink? Leave the kid be!" jeered one of the men from the table. 

"We better leave anyway, it's getting late," Kokoro said, getting up and stretching. "You there, boy, how about bringing the kid to me? If I bend down too far I won't be getting back up again."

Kaku blinked at her. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

He seemed delighted at the request, crawling nimbly under the table and cradling Chimney ever so gently in his arms. She slept on without any indication of having been disturbed. He stood up as if she weighed nothing and walked across the room to Kokoro. She reached her arms out but he took his sweet time releasing the kid to her, clearly loath to let her go. 

She thought about making some light-hearted remark but left it. His coworkers were more than likely to pick up on anything she said and she didn't want them to make fun of the fellow. 

All she said was, "good night."

He smiled at her. "Good night. To both of you."

The black-haired man appeared to his side and nudged him towards the table, his hand lingering around Kaku's waist perhaps a second too long. But that was none of Kokoro's business. She headed out to the cool night air with her granddaughter safely bundled against her chest. It didn't matter what the future brought as long as Chimney had people who loved her, Kokoro thought. And she was very easy to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaku wants to have Lucci's babies.


End file.
